


Larry Drabble

by 1dfetusfics



Series: Underage Drabble Series [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Play, M/M, Oral, Rimming, age gap, child!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 22:35:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dfetusfics/pseuds/1dfetusfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Harry(30) rimming is godson louis(11) on his parents bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Drabble

Harry pressed deeper, grabbing the young boy’s hips and pulling him back further. His tongue was already pointed, hot and wet as it thrust in and out of Louis’ hole.  
  
The younger boy was all gasps and whimpers, clutching into the ugly bedding as he tried to keep himself calm. He curled his toes, shoulders and cheek pressing into the duvet as he arched his back higher, spread his legs wider.  
  
“H-Harry…” Louis whimpered, squirming a bit and pushing back on the invading tongue.  
  
As he felt Louis push back a bit, Harry removed his face from his crack, licking his lips as he did so. He smirked at the frustrated and desperate whine that left the young boy’s lips, thumbing over his hole and pushing the digit in slowly, removing it as soon as Louis relaxed around it.  
  
“Harry!” Louis snapped, hugging the bed sheets to his chest and squeezing them, chewing on his lip.  
  
“Good boy,” Harry breathed, always loving to tease Louis until he was an incoherent mess, then bring him off the edge enough that he pissed him off.  
  
He dipped back in, tongue licking messily around the barely stretched rim before nipping softly, tongue sliding in once again.

**Author's Note:**

> by Kelsey


End file.
